


My Best Friend Is Straight?

by MLou186



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Universe?, Anal, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Non-Canon Relationship, Oneshot, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLou186/pseuds/MLou186
Summary: Yuri(o) is in love with his best friend who he always assumed was straight but when he made a moved he was surprised by his friends response. I know a lot of people do not ship them but I honestly ship all the ships. I know, I need help.





	My Best Friend Is Straight?

 

 

Yuri(o) POV

I was home alone for the weekend. My parents on vacation, brother and two sisters at their significant other homes. So I did what all 16 year old high schools boys do when home alone., Well not throw a party but invite my older friends over, that is still technically a party right?. We wrestled, got in the pool, watched anime, played video games and now I was the score keeper of the current basketball game being played.

I watched my long time friend Alex and crush Victor playing a pickup game against  Mitch and Mike.  "Yuri!, add the points man and stop staring at Alex boobs!" Mike said. "Cant help it man" I said adding two points. I think I was admiring more than lusting to be honest. I always wanted some bitching tits like hers but I was too afraid to get surgery. Though I was missing boobs the rest of my body was feminine I am often mistaken for a flat chested girl especially when I have my hair down and in my tight skating uniform. I always feel so sexy on the ice. 

"Gosh you are all such pigs!" She said disgusted throwing the ball between Mitch legs dogged mike then hit nothing but net. Her blonde ponytail bouncing along with her D cups tightly held by her two sport bras. She was of average build and had a little belly since we was all on the off season and not working out as often. Her basketball shorts were hugging her heart shaped butt and she was wearing bright pink.

It is not a color you see her in often and it must have been a gift.  Alex main sport is golf but she is quite gifted in ice skating as well. Mitch and Mike were identical Twins besides looks and those amber eyes that is all they had in common. Mitch is the introverted nerd while Mike is the out going party boy type. Their bodies are quite nice since both stay in the gym way too often. Mike and Mitch best feature would be their long thick hair that many females are jealous of. Mike currently had his cut into a mullet due to a bet he lost on some game. 

"Last point wins the game" I announced wiping sweat from my fore head. The score was now 97 to 98 and I was ready to go in the house. I was willing to stand a little heat to see all these nice sweaty bodies. I was squirming around in my chair turned on and unable to do anything about it. I was so distracted I missed who scored but the look on Victor face told me that he did not win and hey I do know a way to cheer him up .

Victor  hair was lightly dripping as he pulled his man bun out. He had decided to grow it out to donate it and he actually was getting ready to cut it since it was waist length. He looked like sexy caveman that should toss me over his shoulder and have his way with me. 

 "They cheated man!" Victor said looking at me as  I watched a bead of sweat go from his neck down his  defined chest then down his thin trail of hair between his 6 pack and disappear into the hem of his shorts. I gulp licking my lips wanting to trace that happy trial myself "yall just sorry!" I said getting up and heading towards the back door "and her boobs held you back"  I said as though it was obvious. Once it left my mouth I realized it was quite sexist but now was too late to apologize. She moved as fast as a ninja and was right beside me in seconds, if looks could kill. 

"Yeah? Why you not playing ice boy" she punched me "You hit harder than my kitten wow" I joked feeling the throb, I swear she is  a man. "Yeah? Fight me bro?!" Great now she pumped up. "Girl don't get hurt plus my moma told me not to hit girls" I say giving my most masculine impersonation that failed to be taken as a threat since everyone found it so funny. I stumped off like the typical drama queen and slammed the door.

Victor POV

I started off as a mentor to Yuri then we developed a close friendship, but now I feel that he is viewing me in yet a different way.Sometimes it makes me a little uncomfortable but he hasn't tried anything yet. I must admit he is a cute guy and I probably would not stop him if he did try something. I knew it was wrong since  I just turn 20 afterall, but the funny thing is it would not be illegal because of where we live but in other areas it would be. I often catch those green eyes staring at me like i'm the last drop of water in the desert. His attitude towards me even changed, he no longer is that brat with an attitude problem. ..

He was about 5'5, the shortest one of the crew. His long  curly blone hair that was often straight is now   braided in a single plait that stop at the bottom of his bra strap. His plump pink lips were so feminine and  that lean body fooled many men into thinking he was a girl.  I caught myself watching his little bubble butt move around the kitchen since we all waiting to be fed, well he is built like a girl and quite androgynous ... what man wouldn't look . I decided I had to get out the kitchen it was getting hot and not because of the cooking

 The cold shower didn't help seeing his butt and Alex boobs made me imagine both on his body under that tight uniform .. perfection . Im not quite sure what's happening to me, I never questioned my sexuality before. I noticed that everyone was staring at me "What!" I snap. "rare or medium rare you airhead" Yuri asks everyone. Everyone but me wanted rare.

"Medium Well" I say disgusted at them. He smiles at me but I act like I didn't see it. Meaningless chat about girls and sports occur but I just play on my phone tired of hearing the same thing. I look down and see a tbone steak, a loaded baked potatoes and mixed vegetables. It smelled heavenly. "Shh.." I say and they all look at me then I spot Yuri plate, he has a small portion of each item that wouldn't fill my dog up. How do he survive. "Moo" I say lowly "Omg! Yall, the meat is meat still alive!!". They all roll their eyes used to this line. "Just feed your face already !" Yuri said quit annoyed with quite a nasty tone to it. Maybes some of that brat is still in there. Soon the only sounds were of silverware hitting plates took over. 

Alex POV

We was a weird mix. I was straight but attracted to feminine guys; Mitch is Gay;  and  Yuri is pansexual. Mike was straight but 'curious' when drunk and Victor was.... straight? Curious?. Well i'm still debating. I was now in the game room with the twins playing COD, Mike was messing our mission up as usual but we always played for fun."Gosh why wont they just do it already. Its been almost a year and i'm sick of them just staring at one another and denying how they feel." I said stating the obvious.

I always wondered who would make a move first. "I think they going to do it soon guys" Mitch said in a singsong voice. "I think so as well" I said. "But they both stubborn and neither want to mess up their friendship" . We all thought for a while "I put 50 on they will and date ". Mike laughed clearly not seeing that happening "35, they want" said Mike. "25, they will and forget about it" said Mitch collecting the money. . "No one can interfere and if it don't happen in three months we all lose and draw straws to see who is buying dinner". They think it over then say "deal" at the same time. "Where are they anyway?" Mitch ask. Alex looks at her phone. "Victor drove him to the skating rink so he could practice his new routine". "Oh I bet they are practicing alright" Mike said winking and nudging Alex. She ignored him fighting the urge to punch him

Victor POV

I sat on the bleachers watching as some upbeat classical music played. Yuri stretched and skated around in his skin tight black bodysuit and red skates. It had the little frills around the waist and that ass..... "Great Job!!" I screamed as he landed his triple helix then spun down with one leg pointed out. He then spun back up and bowed. He so graceful and poised.

The other skaters stopped and watched him as he started going through it again not happy with the landing of his second jump the first time. He started slow skating in a line then put his hands up to his face before one hand went over his head while the other went around his waist on the opposite side. He then turned his arms bending with his palms near his face because he stretched them out. I was now hypnotized by his movements, his long hair flowing in different ways. His bright green, eyes full of emotion. I think I may be a straight man falling for his gay best friend, how crazy is that.

[*Song in next part*](https://youtu.be/s3dttv1gK14)

Yuri(o) POV

I increased my speed  putting my arms at my sides bending the inwards towards my chest and gradually jumped into a set of 3 twirls using the momentum from the previews one. When I was through twirling and skating around trying to catch my breath, I noticed it was just Roberto, Victor and I here now so it was time to turn up the heat. Roberto was my main competition and one of us was always in first place, he was bigger than me and actually could wear a extra large.

Not your typical skater but he was dam good. He actually liked me but I cannot sleep with the enemy even if he is the hot buff Spanish guy that could be on a romance novel cover. Long thick wavy hair that he recently cut,  tan skin, and  hypnotic Honey brown eyes. I played intoxicated from Yuri On Ice my favorite anime. " _im_   _begging you no_ t  _to_ " the song and myself said. I balanced my self legs crossed at the ankle before I swayed my hips moving my arms up and down my body " _but you always make me so breathless_ " . I slowly undid my legs at the ankle snaking my way down " _How can I resist you_ ". I then opened my legs wide open putting my hand on my thighs rubbing slowly becoming lost in the movements and the song.

I gazed at the boys who were both now staring I smirked at Victor, I got him exactly where I want him. " _We're dancing all night, Come close and hold on tight_ " Rob had a noticeable tent in his tights and quickly ran off. " _We dancing all night"_  I was now twirling through the air landing. I moved my hands to my butt soon as I was balanced and ran my hands up and down it still singing the songs doing all the moans as well." _Two shadows crossing as one_ " 

Victor now stood in the entrance. The first thing I noticed was how hard he was and how those blue eyes fixated on me. I have no idea how long he was there staring like a deer stuck in the headlights. He started clapping "Now that is Eros!" he said like a proud papa. I knew I deserved to do Eros instead of that fat piggy who is after my man! I watched Viktor putting his skates on and I squatted down to tie them for him and brushed my cheek on his hard dick. His eyes immediately on me "Yuri!" he warned and I backed up smiling, he is as big as I thought he was. I should have used my largest dildoe earlier

Victor POV

I started at Yuri and smiled. I then informed him of all his mistakes and stated that Yurii actually performed the routine with no mistakes. He glared daggers at me, he so cute when he jealous. "Why you always bringing that fat piggy up! I was with you first damit!" the drama queen screamed skating off to vent some of his frustration. He soon exited the skating area and I shrugged, he will be back soon enough. I was going to skate both routines with him but decided to work on my own, I miss being on top myself. I pulled my man bun out and lost myself in the soft classical music.

 I soon realized I was being watched and I already knew who it was so i swayed my hips and ran my hands on my body more than necessary, I am the king of eros after all. He think he can tease me so why not have a little fun of my own. Soon Yuri was on the ice with me. I was messing up my routine so busy watching him so I skated up to him gripped his out stretched hand and spun him around and into my body. He stopped a little shocked then looked up at me then I did what I thought I never would, I kissed him

Mitch POV

"Oh my god!!" Alex clamped her hand over my mouth "it's happening" I said muffled behind Alex and Mike hands. I was bouncing up and down halfway cheering being all extra as usual . We came looking for them and damm we found them. "Ahhh Viktor" Yurio moaned between gasps as his neck was being attacked and hands were being held with one hand while the other was rubbing his crotch. He was squirming some but pretty much unable to move. He couldn't do nothing but take it and that is exactly how I liked it. I had to fan myself, cause this little show was turning me on and my man was at work.. ugh .

"This some hot shit" Alex said quietly pulling her phone out. They both was so lost in their actions they didn't realize we was here. Mike turned around walking away "not watching this gay shit" he muttered going back to the car. "Touch me Viktor plesase" his feminine voice pleaded and the next sound we heard was a zipper and that was our cue to leave. I don't know why they did not take in in the locker room or something, I mean anyone could walk in, It is quite possible that is their kink though.

"I knew it!! They will be perfect together". I said soon as we was outside. Mike looked concerned "I don't know man, I don't see it going further than making out or a quickie. Victor just curious." Alex nodded "I agree with you but Victor do like him, he just do not know what to do about it" she said as if it was that obvious because he was pretty good at hiding it. "Never mind that, have you seen the way he looks at him and have you noticed how protective he is?". These fools never pay attention but I do which is why I know they will be a couple. We all got into the hummer and went to Alex house so we could give them the privacy they would need later on. Mike was driving and Alex was sending Yuri a text since his phone was always on silent at the rink but he knew he would be too busy to respond if it was not.

Victor POV

He was so responsive and sounded so sexy better than any girl I ever had under me. My hand was now inside his tights rubbing on the soft silk of his ... thong?. "Well what do we have here hmm?". I felt him leaking precum "my thong of course" he said with an attitude "you naughty boy!" I said in a low husky voice as I nipped at his collar bone lossley gripping his dick. "mm yess! Do something bout it" he said grinding on my hand his mouth falling open. "How bad you want me ?" I asked looking into his lust filled eyes "Oh God.. im going to...SO bad!!" He moaned and I rolled off him sitting up. I went way too far it wasn't suppose to last this long. I was rock hard and he almost came from me just teasing him. He laid there breathing hard staring at me "noo..." he whined. "Well Yuri we are in the middle of an ice rink we cant just-".

Yuri(o) POV

I climbed on his lap after catching my breath my hands running up his shirt feeling each ab and his hard buds "sex now, talk later" I said cutting him off too turned on to even process a conversation. "No can do buddy" he said picking me up and I tried to jump down but he had a vice grip on me. So I wrapped my body on him thinking how hot it would be to have sex on ice. Dam pervert ruined my fantasy

"My skates Victor!". He looked back. "We not going far just to the dressing room to 'talk'" he said. "Fine!!" I huffed irritated for not releasing being handled like a kid and then my favorite skates may be stolen. More people would be in soon for ice hockey practice. I could have been fucked by now but no he teased me for an hour and didn't even let me touch him the first 30 minuets. My wrists even have his finger prints around them.

Victor basically kicked the door in and locked it behind him. I was under the impression he wanted to talk but boy I was wrong. We started stripping one another between kisses. Soon we was both naked and he picked me up placing my back on the cold door. I wrapped my legs around him. I could not believe it was happening. "Victor .. Please" I pleaded wanting to be fucked now! I was tired of being teased dam it! He think i'm some kind to play with. He stuck his fingers in my mouth and I sucked like the pathetic whore I was and he removed them from my mouth making a poping noise. Soon two of the fingers were forced inside me making me arch my back and grip him tighter moaning loudly. I started moving my hips, my dick grinding on his abs. I moaned in protest when he pulled the fingers out

Victor POV

"Are you sure Yuri?" I asked stopping everything and looking into his hazed over eyes."Yes idiot fuck me now!" the sexually frustrated brat demanded. I chuckled slightly, he so cute when he bratty. I undid his bra and he looked at me blushing slightly, he must be shy about his lil boobies. I pecked his lips lightly then moved him up some so I could get full access to his boobs. I kissed down his chest as though it was the biggest set of boobs I ever worshiped in my life. I caught his nipple in my mouth and sucked gently on it. I slid him down slowly and bent slightly. With him being secured around my waist I used one of my hands to line myself up and pushed inside him.

"OHHH!" he screamed arching his back more. "Do yo feel it Yuri?" I asked seductively. "Vi- Fuck-- Yesss!" he moaned out in pleasure, tears running down his face." Its soo big". He was so dam tight, he was actually hurting me.I stopped forcing my way in "Are you ok?" He just looked at me with those still lust filled eyes his member throbbing on my stomach "want me to sto-" "No dont stop.." he said moaning as he slowly forced the other half of me inside him. I guess he like the pain. I held his hips in place, he may not wanted to adjust but I needed to cause he was too dam tight, like a virgin, but I knew he was not. 

Yuri had the most feminine moans I ever heard in my life those moans and the intensity of him riding me had me close to coming. "Fuck Yuri, slow down" I hissed out and of course he ignored me riding me even harder and faster chasing his own orgasm like the selfish brat he is. He bit into my neck while screaming and covered my stomach with come. I quickly readjusted us, letting him down turning him around and pressing him agonist the door. I held his arms behind his back and shoved deep inside him once again then pulls halfway out before snapping my hips forward once again. The slut started moving his his hips back.

I was pounding the slut with all my might and he was still begging for more So i let his arms go and gripped his neck and chocked him slightly. I could tell he liked it bt the way he gripped my dick. He was squeezing me so hard. "Fuck here it come baby!" I groaned out as I filled him up. He moaned lowly enjoying the sensation. Soon as I let go, he went on his knees licking and sucking my dick while moaning and jacking off. I was quite sensitive but I let the boy had his way and his lips did feel good wrapped around me. Guess he was close as well. He soon deep throat  me and came hard.

"That was delicious" he said smiling up at me. "Well lets get clean brat!" I said picking him up and heading for the showers. We soon was clean and gathered our items so we could go get some food.

Yuri POV

"Well how was it?" he asked looking at my plate which still had half of my burger and fries on it. "It was good" I said blushing like a school girl cause technically we was on a date. "I'm just surprised you actually eat fast food" was all he said smiling at me. I had to remember though, we are just friends and if we do it again I'm just another piece of ass to him. Only difference is he would have to see me again then we both would pretend nothing happened or worse not be friends . I sigh sadly and he looked at me questioningly and I just looked out the window. "Lets get you home huh" he said paying for both of us despite me trying to be a independent woman who don't need no man paying for me. I giggle to myself at that sight of him not even wanting to hear it while dragging me out and the waitress laughing.

I finally checked my phone and gasped "oh no!" I said scared of how Victor would react as he looked at me "what makeup sale you missed now" he teased. I was sitting on the sofa watching Say Yes to the Dress and he had just walked back in wearing only cotton shorts,trying to get fucked again. "Alex and the twins saw us making out". He shrugged looking at me "so what?" He said stalking over to me like a predator. "Alex told me you liked me before I even realized it was true and that I liked you too" my eyes bucked "that little bitchh!" I fumed typing away on my phone. "Wait what was that last part?" I asked since it finally registered. Victor took my phone out my hand put it on the table then pushed me backwards and climbed over me kissing me roughly. Holy fuck his lips feel so good. I moaned kissing him back passionately slipping my tongue in his mouth, my hole twitching with anticipation as if I was not already sore. He immediately took over the kiss and I let him. My small hands running up and down his abs then over his bulge rubbing his shape through his bottoms. Maybe he would take pity on me and let me top. 

Victor POV

We was both naked and I was on top him on my elbows . "Shitt" I groaned as his small soft hands were slowly jerking me off as I kissed on his neck. His head was  propped up on the arm rest. "Please" he shivered under me "take me now". He said moving his hips to grind his member on my bigger  harder one as his hands now exploded my body. "Oh I will" I mumbled "have patience". I said sitting up holding our erections with both hands slowly moving my hips. It felt so good. He was reaching up trying to touch me but I was too far away. You know... I thought... should he be this sensitive.

I stopped "Noo! Not again dammit!!" He said irritated growling at me, so feisty, "Easy baby don't kill me yet" , I say slowly running my hands up his thighs giving him a light smack  while he laid back again "Yuri?" I asked in a serious tone "hmm" he said lowly. "Are you a Virgin??" He looked away blushing. Oh fuck me this even worse, I can't be his first.Why he didn't say anything, I would have never taken him so roughly. "Does oral and mutual masturbation count?" I sighed slightly but still not completely relieved. "Yeah I guess it does". I sat back and turned around sitting correctly on the sofa stopping myself while I had an ounce of control left. This definitely cant be a hit and run, I shouldn't do this. My member jumped and twitched, I guess he disagree. Yet it was too late since I already crossed that line

Yuri POV

I sat up looking disappointed but i wasn't giving up. "I saved myself for you" I said seductively kissing his neck. I got to get him back to where we left off "I been with 2 guys but never had my cherry popped". He now had his head turned looking in my eyes seeing I was being honest. He was shocked silent but his mini me was pulsing. I smirked and pushed his upper half back climbing into his lap, of course that cocky bastard enjoyed knowing he was my true first.  He was watching me the entire time while i was  putting my cheeks on either side of his member "Victor, I know you want me". He scooted up then moved his hips as much as he could. His fingers went into my mouth and I sucked and licked all 3 sliding my tongue around each coating them. I was grinding on him feeling him twitch. "You way too lewd to be telling me you was just a virgin" he said in a husky lust based voice  sucking hard on my collar bone pushing a finger into me then soon another. "Mmmhhmmm!" I moaned  grinding on the two fingers and his huge dick "I want you so bad! Fuckk" I said feeling the most turned on in my entire life, being sore was no longer a concern of mine. 

"Ohh god!!" I said feeling the sting as he pushed the rest of his big head in me "Its so thick". He was rubbing and sucking on my sensitive spot of my neck. "I know baby, it want be so bad once I get it in" he said in his deeper sexy voice slowly pushing the rest in. I gasped wrapping my legs tighter around him my head on his shoulder tears of pleasure flowing down my face. "Your dick feel so good victor!" he said between moans running his hands over my abs. I smiled and leaned over placing my hands on his chest and slowly started to ride him loving how it felt to be stretched open by him over and over again. He soon gripped by hips and matched my pace turning me into a moaning machine. I soon felt that familiar build up at the bottom of my stomach and my moans turned into wines as I feel on him unable to move my hips. He held me and slowly thrusting inside me constantly asking if that was the spot and was quite aware when he found it by my yelling. He maintain pressure on my sweet spot and had me cumming seconds later. 

Victor POV

"I'm coming baby" I announced 20 minuets later digging in his sides as he added more marks to my stomach and left more hickies on my neck. I filled him up jus as he begged me too and watched some drip back out of him. I kissed his lips lightly then picked him up walking him into his bathroom turning the shower on him holding on to me tightly smelling my hair. I stepped in the walk in shower and pulled out of him and he leaked most of my come out. "You ok?" I asked changing the temp and grabbing items to clean us off. He was barely standing completely wiped out "oh i'm better than ok" he said seductively walking over to me dropping on his knees taking me into his mouth while rubbing my thighs. "You want more huh?" I said shocked. He nodded looking dead in my eyes taking me into his tight throat. I gripped his hair easily fucking his mouth. Just like I imagined. He soon drained me and I pulled him up kissing him deeply before backing  him to the wall lifting him up onto my shoulder with his back to the wall and slowly licked up and down his member.

"Gaghh... mmm" he said I held his hands behind his back balancing him before taking him completely into my mouth. I was happy I watched gay porn once so I added this with what I knew and he was a moaning mess so evidently it was good. "I think Yo-Ahh-u did this before Mr im straight" he teased as I wrapped my tongue round it while sucking. I couldn't deep throaty but he was soon coming in my mouth and I quickly let him down "you taste good" I said as he was breathing heavily.  I cleaned him then sat him in the chair at the far end of the shower then I cleaned myself. Soon the water was off and I was carrying him again.

He was now laying in his bed and I was turning leaving to get some to drink and some snacks. I also needed clean our mess cause I knew he wasn't moving. "Victor.. don't go" he said lowly giving me puppy dog eyes. "I'm not i'm getting refreshments" I said mentally sighing. Forever changed. I came back to find him sleep holding a teddy bear I gave him years ago with dried tears on his face. So I ate than laid on his sofa, feeling like the scum of the earth, what did I do this time,, geesh. I couldn't just leave after being his real first but I didn't want to freak him out by sleeping  in his bed either. I really fucked our friendship and hurt his feelings yet again . Do I just not talk to him again or ask him out? These two questions were on my mind all night. I finally made me mind up around 3 a.m and one of the Yuris will be quite upset. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

Yuri POV

I woke up to Victor phone continually going off. Why is his phone in here I know he aint. Im just another number. He told me about number 13 two months ago. "Damitt! Victor!!!" I yelled knowing he down the hall in the guest room "what ?!" He said in a irritated sleepy voice not far from me. I rolled over looking dead into his bright blue eyes on my sofa. He still not a morning person I see and its 8 am. "You're phone keep going off" I groaned, my ass hurting like hell. He mumbled something about how to kill whoever it was while sitting up and I was waiting on him to bolt out the room once he realize it was me but he just smiled at me "fuckk it" he said. Getting up checking it then putting it on vibrate.

I was just laying there watching him not knowing what to think or even say. I was so nervous and afraid. He grabbed my hand looking deep into my eyes as he sat on my bed "so .. umm" he said clearing his throat and I was already fighting back tears. I shouldn't have did it now My best friend is really breaking up with me "whats wrong" he said looking at me. "Was I that rough" he said gloating and not giving a dam about me. I didn't saying anything but just left  going from room to room, avoiding him until I was too tired to move again. I was ready to face him now, well if he found me.

"Just  say it already" I said looking up at him, he now was in the basement with me. This has been a quite place since I was young. He picked me up and I was so upset and tired that I barely gave a fight "Gosh you such a woman!" He laughed "didn't even let me finish". He carried me upstairs and placed me on the sofa "I ... just go Victor! " he stayed staring at me probably debating if he should so I said "I get it we no longer friends and i'm number 14.. check". 

He knelled in front of me wiping my tears and I looked at him he seemed concerned the ocean now having a storm but was this his let you down gently the day after routine "well you right about that" my heart dropped and I was out of tears but dropped my head "cause you are now my boyfriend" he said lifting my head "that's if you would have me" he said nervously. I looked at him shocked and he nodded "Yes! Yes!" I said smiling so hard it hurt and I was hugging him. I felt slightly embarrassed by how I overreacted but I felt some many emotions the last 24 hours

.

Mike POV

Those two were still ignoring our texts but we was ready to see how it turned out and to get going. They said they would go to the hockey game with us. The tournament started at noon. Alex burst through the door after using her key "Dam son y'all dead or some?!!" She yelled. "No but I bet they sore" Mitch said giggling looking at how some items were not in their usual place in the living room and a new cover over the sofa. "They probably got drunk and made a mess playing video games" I said as we made it the back door to find both of them in the swing. Yuri had his head resting on Victor shoulder and Victor had his arm around Yuri waist. Alex did a happy dance sticking my tongue out at them as Mitch ran up to them "omg .. yess!!!" He said squeezing in between them "I want all the details" he said.

 Yuri was blushing madly and Victor was slightly uncomfortable then shrugged "We had sex and I asked him out" he then looked at Yuri wanting to know what he said. "He said yes you dummy" said Alex. Yuri just nodded. I was still shocked and upset that I lost but I was happy for them. I never thought Victor would admit he liked the boy but would he admit it in public? He actually did and we enjoyed the game him proudly holding Yuri hand and they being the new annoying couple everybody hates in public. We sat a few seats over to give them space and quietly discussed this interesting development. We didn't view them differently. hell we are a very accepting group and the others been waiting for it to happen. We will just have to get used to hanging out with a couple or have couples day more often. They no longer be the the third wheel or the random date bringers.

Victor POV

Well since folks always thought we was dating since we was such close friends we didn't face much trouble in public or from our friends and family. Most saw it coming anyway even though no one was sure if I was gay. Honestly i'm not either but i've never been in a better relationship it's almost been a year. Its a few homophobic people but you cant change them and I will hurt anyone who mistreat my friend and lover.

"What you thinking about?" Yuri said quietly in between me feeding him popcorn bringing me out of my thoughts and back to the Skating competition. He finished first yesterday at the qualifiers and so did I in my division. We were now at the top row him in my lap. Some people did not believe the rumors and had to see for their self, especially the other Yuri.  Of course I proudly told them they had it right this time then kissed him to prove it. Our best friends was sitting below us always looking up when someone got loud ready to fight. Its the old days all over again. You fight one we all ready. "Oh just about how lucky I am" I said now being a fool in love. "Me too love" he said as we watched Mikes girlfriend finish second and now he was cheering more than her mom. "But he talks about me being extra" Mitch says and we all laughed.

Yuri POV

We was all now the happiest we ever been. No longer having the need to be at all the  parties since we had who we wanted but we showed our face if our friends threw one. The twins were last semester seniors since they took heavy course loads and the rest of us were Juniors due to the same reason. They was just more crazy than us. I was currently in a dress and Victor in a tux in Alex and Andrew's Wedding . She looks so beautiful and I was crying plus I caught the flowers and Victor got on one knee. I was so happy I passed out. They planned it all and I had no clue so busy making sure her wedding was perfect. I came through moments later "well?" Victor said as the others stared at me. I rolled my eyes and Mitch laughed "you already know i will dummy". I sat up he still waiting for the one word response "Yes". Everyone cheered and he carried me out whispering sweet nothings in my ear. God itll be the 3rd time today but im still addicted to his touch. "Oh god we ruined the wedding taking the spot light" I said upset slightly "we didn't love. They wanted it to occur, Mitch will propose at ours and so on". I was now happy. We really were close friends and shared all the good and bad times together. I'm glad I made the first move. He was my first and now my last. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
